The Supermarket Tales
by xscarredx13
Summary: When Bella Swan's annoyingly picky cousin, Rosalie, sends her off to buy some cereal, she meets a guy who's hot enough to look good in a Shop Rite shirt. All Human, AU.


**These are just a bunch of little drabbles, I guess. I am seriously not good at this, so flame away. Nicely, of course. Wouldn't want to get a burn.**

"Ew." Rosalie's perfect lips curled in disgust as she glared down at her bowl of Cocoa Puffs. The crunchy chocolate bits floated limply in waves of low-fat milk, starting to get soggy. Almost anyone else would've scarfed down the cereal, but Rosalie simply sat there with a repulsed expression.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" I asked impatiently.

My blond-haired cousin glanced up at me, looking almost _offended_ that I had suggested such a thing.  
"No!" She exclaimed. Then, in a softer (if you could call it that) tone, she snorted, "Honestly, Bella, I'm never going to visit again if you keep feeding me this crap."

I frowned. "But I love Cocoa Puffs."

"You _also_ love romance, but you're still as single as ever." Rosalie retorted. Her words pierced my heart painfully, and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought about Jacob.

"Do you want your goddamn cereal or not?" I snapped, able to hear the strain in my own voice.

"Yes," Rosalie said serenely. "And it better be a healthy brand. Maybe one of those types with nuts…?" Her voice trailed off and she tapped her chin thoughtfully with a freshly-manicured finger. "Almonds. You know, when the makers cut them up and sprinkle them with the slightest bit of sugar? Mmm. Get me that kind, 'kay?"

"What?" I blinked, before realizing what she meant. "Wait, you want me to go all the way to freakin' _Stop and Shop _just so I can get you some cereal this early in the morning? Have you forgotten whose house you're in?"

"Of course not," She said easily. "Yours. And I'm also the _guest._ A guest who is getting married in exactly three days. The bride can't indulge too much, or she won't fit in her dress." Rosalie smiled, revealing rows of pearly white teeth. "And don't get it from Stop and Shop," She added as I got up. "The Shop Rite here has a better selection."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed my car keys from the counter. "Whatever you say, _your highness_."

The entire trip to the supermarket was filled with quite audible mutterings under my breath; words that made local mothers cover their children's ears as I dragged a basket out of the neat pile and headed to the cereal aisle. The swearing continued on as I looked at the large selection of health-nut cereals, none of which contained sugar-sprinkled almonds. What, had they had a huge sale on all almond-containing breakfast cereals?

The rows of Lucky Charms and Trix called lovingly to me as I rifled through the boxes of wheat and dried fruit. _Come here, Bella_, the Trix box whispered. I muttered a cuss as I looked at the ingredients of some random cereal, trying hard to keep my eyes glued away from the sugary, fattening, _seductive_ cereals.

"I'm pretty sure that one doesn't contain any traces of 'fuck'," I silky voice chuckled behind me.

I whirled around, cheeks burning, only to see that the voice's owner was just a simple Shop Rite worker in his long green employee shirt.

Who happened to be gorgeous!

The man, maybe in his late twenties, had reddish-bronze hair, greenish eyes, and the slightest trace of a crooked grin. He was perfect, even in that dorky shirt.  
"H-hi," I stuttered. My eyes flew to his name tag. _Edward M._

"Hello," he said smoothly. "Do you need some help finding a special brand of cereal?" He chuckled again. "Possibly one that does not contain any ingredients of bad language?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just that my prissy cousin Rosalie wanted me to get her some cereal with 'sugar-sprinkled almonds' in it, and…" My voice trailed off as Edward pulled a box off the shelf and handed it to me. _Almond Flakes_, the cereal was called.

"Wow," I said, impressed. "Thanks, Edward."

He blinked at me, baffled, and I mentally kicked myself as I read his expression. "How do you know my name?"  
I gestured to his nametag, feeling stupid.

"Oh."

We both stood there for a while, for God knows how long, neither of us wanting to leave. Or, _I _didn't want to, anyway.

"So… I've got to get back to work." He gave me the crooked grin I'd seen earlier.

"Yeah, Rose'll be complaining soon." I put the Almond Flakes in my basket, along with the long-awaited Trix. My legs felt stiff as I forced them to walk away. _This guy is gorgeous!_ My mind howled. _Don't leave him here! Bring him home and use him as an oversized teddy bear!_

I was half-way down the aisle when Edward called, "Wait!"  
I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

He smiled. "Not all of us have nametags, you know. You are…?"

"Bella," I answered. "Bella Swan."

Edward dazzled me with another charming grin, making my heart slam against my ribcage in a way it hadn't done since I met Jacob.  
"Bye, Bella." Edward said. "Hope you come by again soon."

That pretty much guaranteed that I'd be going to Shop Rite more often.

* * *

**Right.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
